


Match Game

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Gen, POV Outsider, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Matt and Foggy became roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Game

Most of the roommate matching at Columbia was done by a computer program. It was fast, efficient, and generally yielded good results. But there were some cases that for whatever reason, the computer couldn't do.

Which was Rosa's job.

 

She had a tiny office buried deep in one of the student services building where she sat at her computer and painstakingly matched those who the computer deemed impossible. Which usually meant an issue with the code, rather than the people themselves, but on occasion, it was the person.

 

She'd spent the morning matching a girl with severe allergies to a roommate who was willing to stick to very strict rules about what could and couldn't be brought into the dorm room. It had involved multiple phone calls, including to the girl's doctor to determine just how severe the allergies were. (Very severe, it turned out, which only made Rosa that much more determined to find the girl a good match.)

 

She had set aside the afternoon for another case that she'd foreseen as being difficult. She was trying to find a match for a law student. He'd lived on campus during his undergrad, but he'd managed to score a private room each year. This year he had no such luck, and would be getting a roommate. The thing about this student was that he was blind, and had a number of other conditions that made the computer balk at matching him with someone.

Or at least that's what Rosa assumed the computer did. Probably not, since it was a computer.

Rosa relished the challenge, and set out to find this Matthew Murdock a roommate.

 

The name was familiar, and Rosa didn't know why, but it wasn't her place to go digging into the private lives of students.

Unless of course it was relevant to their matching, and then she would dig all she could.

But for the time being, she had enough information on Matt, and she set to work.

 

When filling out his residence application, Matt had requested a roommate in the same program who was quiet and clean. She supposed it made sense. A blind person would have a hard time navigating if their roommate was a slob. And if that whole 'senses compensating for the lost one' was true, then his hearing was likely sensitive.

And the same program was easy enough. Law students had a heavy schedule, and Matt would no doubt want to room with someone as devoted to their studies as he was.

 

She ran a preliminary search for first year law students, and limited the list to males. She wasn't above making co-ed matches if a case called for it, and it was allowed, if discouraged most of the time. But Rosa had done a lot of matches involving gender non-conforming students, and knew that limiting gender to two choices was a big mistake.

Still, it was a start.

She narrowed the results further, to non-smokers, assuming that Matt's sense of smell would be just as sensitive as his hearing. It was still too many possibilities for her to manually go through, so she added another parameter. Studying habits. Based on Matt's marks, which were very high, she assumed that he spent almost all of his time studying, and nearly none of it partying.

That left her with a manageable number of possible roommates for Matt. Most of them were matched up already, but she could always remove them from their current pairing and swap someone else in. Most of the time the computer had no problem making a match after she took one roommate out for her own uses.

 

The first candidate she looked at had definitely lied about his studying habits, if his admittance marks were anything to go by. She crossed him off the list.

The next three candidates described themselves as moderately messy, which wouldn't work.

The next one was a maybe. He seemed relatively neat, devoted to his studies, and a good match.

Except he admitted to weekly recreational drug use. Rosa knew on a basis that frequently, he was probably talking about smoking weed, which was another no. Rosa crossed him off the list as well.

 

She went through another couple of possibilities, none seeming to be just right for Matthew Murdock. Her list of candidates grew shorter, and she grew concerned. She was good at her job and took pride in being able to find excellent roommates for people, but she couldn't always do it. But she sure tried.

 

Rosa was nearly out of possible matches for Matt. There were only so many first year law students living in residence. She could always branch out to other faculties, but she didn't want to have to. Or she could go back and loosen some of the parameters, but she didn't want to sacrifice Matt's comfort simply so she could move on.

 

The next candidate was an immediate no. Rosa would place good money on him either dropping out or flunking out by the end of first term. Matt didn't need that hassle in his life.

 

The second to last candidate looked okay at first glance. Relatively neat, relatively devoted to his studies, no smoking, no drug use. First year law. Rosa was starting to like him a lot.

She pulled up his file. Franklin Nelson. His hair was a bit long, but who was she to say about current fashion statements. She checked the address. Something about it seemed familiar.

Rosa pulled up Matt's file again and checked his previous addresses. They'd both grown up in Hell's Kitchen, perhaps even knew each other.

 

Either way, at least they'd have something to talk about. Hopefully something more than just Matt's vision impairment.

They would do just nicely, she decided. She checked the last candidate in case he was a perfect match (he wasn't) before closing their files.

 

She matched them up and sent a command to the computer. Come the fall, they would be roommates.

 

Rosa crossed Matthew Murdock off of her list, and moved onto the next person.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue how the Columbia roommate matching actually works, but I figure this isn't entirely impossible, so just let me indulge myself.


End file.
